Stronger
by LadyDuchess
Summary: This is my first try at fanfiction. Story is based on a song. J/C


Disclaimer: Star Trek and characters belong to Paramount. The song "Stronger" is preformed by Faith Hill. I claim no right to the characters or the music!!!  
  
This is my first try at writing fanfiction. This song got in my head and wouldn't leave. I used dialog from Endgame, I couldn't think of anything better to write! Feedback is very welcome! Let me know what you think, good or bad. And let me know if I should continue with this "story". Lady_duchess17@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seven of Nine is going to die." "What" "Three years from now. She'll be injured on an away mission. She'll make it back to Voyager, and die in the arms of her husband." "Husband?" "Chakotay." Janeway felt her innards buckle. .There was a hardness of truth in the admiral's eyes. "He'll never be the same after Seven's death. And neither will you."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Kathryn watched as Chakotay slowly glided Seven across the dance floor. How could she have missed the signs? Sure they had been spending less time together lately, but that happened from time to time when work got crazy. And she had seen them having lunch in the mess hall a few times. It never really crossed her mind that he would move on. He was hers. Or so she thought.  
  
"Captain, I think I'll call it a night."  
  
Captain Janeway didn't hear the Admiral saying good night, her eyes were fixed on the laughing faces of Chakotay and Seven. But the Admiral saw the hint of loneliness under her highly guarded mask.  
  
"I know you want only his happiness." The admiral silently whispered to Captain Janeway. "Yes, that's very important to me. And I see that she makes him happy. I think I'll take my leave soon. I have some reports I need to finish."  
  
The Admiral and Captain were making their goodbyes when Chakotay approached.  
  
"Kathryn, would you do me the honor of one last dance for the evening?" "The Admiral and I were just leaving." She answered a little to quickly. "Oh, maybe another time then." Chakotay said with disappointment in his face. "One last dance in the Delta Quadrant wouldn't hurt Captain, who knows, maybe the next dance will be on Earth. Besides I wouldn't mind another cup of tea before I retire for the evening."  
  
This put Kathryn on the spot and she couldn't openly refuse. So she nodded her agreement. While Admiral Janeway was ordering her tea she told the computer to play a selection from her files. The music begins as Chakotay leads Kathryn to the dance floor.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
This is the window to my heart  
  
I just want you to be free There ain't no freedom where we are, ain't no wishes in these stars Ain't no reason to believe But don't worry baby, don't you worry Maybe this is what we need A little bruise and a little bleeding Some space that we can breath in, some silence in between ~~~ Kathryn kept her eyes focused on the floor; she couldn't look him in the eye. The words hit to close to home. ~~~ So cry for me baby, and I'll cry for you And we'll both break down and we'll both break though We'll find our way and we'll face the truth We both will be stronger and we'll lie down in our loneliness, And wake up with our sad regrets, and even though we don't know it yet We both will be stronger, we both will be stronger  
  
I can't believe you're really gone But I know it's for the best And I know that we weren't right, but I still reach for you each night And man that hurts like hell ~~~ She tried to pull away from his arms but he held tighter. He silently said her name and she looked in eyes seeing a mirror image of the unshed tears. ~~~ So cry for me baby, and I'll cry for you And we'll both break down and we'll both break though We'll find our way and we'll face the truth We both will be stronger and we'll lie down in our loneliness, And wake up with our sad regrets, and even though we don't know it yet We both will be stronger, we both will be stronger  
  
Repeat Chorus ~~~ "Be happy with her." Kathryn whispered in an unsteady voice. ~~~ This is the window to my heart, I just want us to be free Baby I'm sorry for the way things are Goodbye is always hard But we both will be stronger ~~~  
  
Kathryn slowly left Chakotay's arms and walked out of the holodeck. 


End file.
